


Жить стало веселее

by WTF_History_2021



Category: 50-е годы СССР, кино «Т-34»
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:22:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28984074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_History_2021/pseuds/WTF_History_2021
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Тексты G-PG-13. WTF History 2021. Фандомная битва. WTF Battle 2021.





	Жить стало веселее

...Аккурат в день рождения я получил долгожданное повышение — стал бригадиром. Как всегда, с энтузиазмом взялся за дело, и через год мой отряд вышел на первое место по выполнению плана. Да и в остальных смыслах считался образцовым. Когда приезжало начальство, всегда демонстрировали им наш барак — знали, что всё на пятёрку, не подведём.

В феврале 1953-го к начлагу обратились товарищи из Ленинградской области. Срочно требовалось расчистить территорию от поваленного леса, а людского ресурса не хватало. Было принято решение: направить на эту работу два отряда под усиленным конвоем, в том числе и наш.

На делянку нас доставили на рассвете и сразу кинули в работу. До обеда нужно было очистить целый квадрат, чем мы в поте лица и занимались. Наспех натянутая панцирная сетка отделяла наш отряд от других работяг — пленных немцев. Они вкалывали на прокладке шоссе, для которого, собственно, мы и расчищали лес.

Думаю, в отрядах пленных могли попадаться и итальяшки, и японцы, и много кто ещё. Но отчётливо мы слышали только возгласы фрицев. Рассматривать их было некогда — чтобы пожрать, нужно как следует потрудиться. Хотя иногда я, пусть и с горечью, но поглядывал в ту сторону.

Обижаться на советскую власть — что против ветра плевать. Умоешься, да и всё. Но ёб твою мать, я ведь до войны учился в МАДИ, Московском Автодорожном. Мечтал, как спроектирую дорогу до самого Владивостока! А чем кончилось? Какие-то фрицы, фашисты, на земле, которую я от них защищал, строят дороги. А я им путь расчищаю. Вернее, больше других пинаю, чтоб работали. Но сути дела этот факт не меняет.

Около часа дня конвойный влепил прутом по шпале и заорал: «На обед стр-р-о-о-ойся!» Ржавый звон эхом отдался в наших пустых желудках и подстегнул замерзшие ноги. Все ринулись сдавать инструмент, чтобы скорее оказаться у чана с хавкой и погреться у костров. Меня одного дёрнуло в противоположную сторону, к цистерне. Жрать хотелось нестерпимо, но помыть руки — ещё сильней. Мог себе позволить такую роскошь — ведь для бригадира порция супа всегда найдётся, кто-нибудь да прибережёт.

И вот подошёл я к цистерне. Возле сетки стояла наша, а по ту сторону — для немцев.

Нацедил ледяной воды в кружку, умылся, попил. То ли от перепада температуры, то ли с устатку, но голова вдруг закружилась дико — хоть падай. От греха подальше я присел на пенёк.

После двух контузий, допросов в НКВД, лагерных скитаний здоровье моё к тридцати пяти годам оказалось совсем подорвано. Странно, что вообще не сдох и даже был вполне себе жизнерадостен.

Меня всегда выручало умение видеть красоту в мелочах. Вот и в тот день, как сейчас помню, солнце светило — залюбуешься. Весна пробивала себе дорогу сквозь почерневшие сугробы, воздух был прогретый, небо высокое, облака белоснежные. Красота.

Я так засмотрелся на вольное небо, что не сразу очнулся, когда меня позвали по имени-фамилии. Звал фриц — проглатывал чуждое для немчуры окончание «й», да и другие звуки не давались. Получалось что-то вроде «Никола-и, Никола-и Ивучшкин».

Я поискал глазами, кто меня зовёт, и чуть не выронил кружку, увидев танкиста Клауса Ягера.

— Ну ничего себе... Живой... — изумление было такого порядка, что ещё немного — и брови на затылке бы оказались.

Вот уж правду говорят — Бог троицу любит. В первый раз мы с этим немцем стакнулись при обороне Москвы. Бой у села Нефёдово. У Ягера в распоряжении было десять танков, а у меня один, да пехоты маленько. Шансов победить примерно столько же, сколько и шансов выжить — никаких. Но новичкам везёт: я и почти победил, и почти выжил. Может, лучше бы помер? Правда, выбора не осталось — я с ранением попал в систему немецких трудовых лагерей.

Во вторую нашу встречу всё сложилось веселее. Ягер выцарапал меня у лагерного коменданта-садюги и — то ли по дурости, то ли по самоуверенности — подкинул шанс на побег. Проучил я герра панцерфюрера за его лопоухость по полной программе: с высоченного моста вместе с танком опрокинул в реку. Даже жаль немного было эсэсовца.

Вот только я мог бы и догадаться, что такие кадры не тонут.

— Дела... — с оглядкой, чтобы не привлечь внимание конвойных, я подошёл ближе к сетке. Ягер тоже сделал пару шагов навстречу. Одет немец был как пугало огородное: на голове порыжелая кепка пехотинца, под ней какая-то тряпка для тепла на манер бабьего платка повязана. Отощал, вестимо — серый ватник мешком болтался на худых плечах, штаны тоже. Но офицерская выправка и природная немецкая аккуратность всё равно каким то чудом брали верх — пусть и пугало, но спина прямая, и концы тряпки на горле не кое-как забраны, а элегантным узлом. Смех и грех.

— Raucherpause? Перекур? — немец, улыбаясь, стащил рукавицу, достал из кармана две сигареты. Одну сунул в рот, другую мне протянул сквозь сетку. Закурили.

— Ты почему живой, черт рогатый? — спросил я наконец. Ягер усмехнулся и развел руками. По глазам было видно, что насобачился понимать русскую речь, в переводчице нужды больше нет.

— Schicksal, Glück (судьба, удача) — щурясь на меня своими хитрыми голубыми глазищами, сказал он. — Пофезло, хороший вратч.

— У меня вот тоже раньше «глюк» был, — невесело усмехнулся я в ответ. — Но ты его скоммуниздил, когда руку мне на мосту жал...

— Ч-што? — переспросил Ягер. И на всякий случай широко улыбнулся.

Он и раньше норовил мне улыбаться. Поди, думал, что это должно расположить меня к нему. Но хрен там, плевал я на фрицево дружелюбие. А вот что зубы у него все целые — задело. Крупные, суки, блестящие — всё как в сорок четвёртом. А теперь вопрос: как такое может быть, что пленный немец щеголяет полным набором жевалок, а у нас в отряде и на всех столько не наберётся?

— Спасибо за сигарету, говорю. Ну, бывай.

На том я потушил окурок и быстро зашагал прочь от сетки, убеждая себя, что конвоиры уже всё заметили и вот-вот дадут разгону за болтовню с бывшим врагом. Но правда заключалась в том, что я ни минуты больше не мог смотреть на этого Ягера. В горле стоял комок — и не ненависть, и не злость, а смесь недоумения с отвращением. Хотелось то ли поблевать, то ли поплакать, лишь бы тем или иным путем избавиться от растерянности. Я не мог это переварить, в голове не умещалось, что кто-то способен вот так запросто улыбаться и угощать сигареткой человека, которого несколько лет назад сам же бесстрастно отправил на убой в качестве тренировочной мишени для своих курсантов. «Ну а чего такого-то? Дело прошлое, война есть война, а теперь делить нечего, давай покурим» — наверняка так он думал. Настолько все просто и квадратно у этих немчур, аж до тошноты...

К отряду я вернулся, когда все уже поели и закурили. Супа мне оставили, даже посмотрел на него, понюхал. Но есть не смог — руки тряслись. Встреча с бывшим врагом выбила меня в тот день из колеи, работа не спорилась. Мы долго возились, до конца не расчистили квадрат, и начлаг потом орал матом на весь лагерь, что я и его, и всех подвёл. Как будто я ему на крови клялся, что план выполню.

В немецких лагерях всё было иначе, там были враги и всё ясно — им нельзя сдаваться, беги или умри. А теперь от кого к кому бежать? И зачем? До войны я чётко знал, где «чужие», а где «свои». А после некоторые свои хуже чужих оказались, а с чужими пришлось в одной лодке плыть и из одного котла хлебать.

После той встречи я в первый и последний раз в жизни всерьёз задумался о самоубийстве. Хорошо, что не успел надурить — пятого марта пятьдесят третьего приказал долго жить отец народов, а двадцать седьмого числа грянула «ворошиловская» амнистия. Какой праздник — такое и гуляние: навыпускали черти кого. Жульё, ворьё, матёрых уголовников. Ну да ладно. Главное, что государство и мои «военные преступления» простило — жить сразу стало лучше, жить стало веселее...

_От автора:_

_Амнистия, объявленная Указом Президиума Верховного Совета СССР от 27 марта 1953 года (также «ворошиловская», позднее — «бериевская» амнистия), стала самой крупной по числу освобождённых за всю историю СССР и России. По амнистии было освобождено 1 201 738, по другим данным — 1 349 263 человек. За амнистией последовал всплеск преступности амнистированных, в отдельных регионах принявший угрожающие масштабы. При этом ожидаемое от власти освобождение политических заключённых в основной их массе не последовало._

_Репатриация немецких военнопленных из СССР с начала 1950-х практически прекратилась, несмотря на договоренности между СССР, США и Великобританией о передаче Германии всех военнопленных. В основном они были задействованы в восстановлении разрушенного народного хозяйства, а также отбывали в лагерях свои сроки наказания. Лишь в октябре 1955 года после визита канцлера ФРГ К. Аденауэра был издан соответствующий Указ, и из СССР были репатриированы более 14 тысяч немецких военнопленных. 16 января 1956 года из Советского Союза домой отправился последний состав с военнопленными немцами._


End file.
